


И, кроме прочего, законный супруг

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Matt Holt-centric, Post-Canon, Shatt, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, drunk Matt Holt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Широ и Мэтт десять лет как пытаются пожениться, но каждый раз всё идёт не по плану. Наконец, Мэтт сдаётся и поручает организацию церемонии Пидж. Теперь ему не сбежать.





	И, кроме прочего, законный супруг

**Author's Note:**

> OWENNA6 и Talex с благодарностью за клёвые шэтты и за вдохновение :D (и за то, что я не один варюсь в этом болоте)))  
> Я просто оставил коммент к фику OWENNA6 и тут понеслось.

– У меня только один вопрос, – бурчит Мэтт, просматривая расписание, – почему здесь заявлено четыре церемонии венчания?!  
Пидж, наверное, целую минуту смотрит на него поверх круглых очков.   
– Ты действительно хочешь услышать ответ?  
– Что там? – Широ подходит к Мэтту, заглядывает через его плечо, привычно приобняв, целует в щёку. У Пидж теплеет в груди. – Смотрю, ты серьёзно взялась за дело.  
– Широ, – говорит Пидж. – Я очень, _очень_ хочу называть тебя братом. А насчёт него, – она указывает на Мэтта, – я уже не уверена.  
– Ты давно мне как сестра, и ничто не убедит меня в обратном. – Широ притягивает её к себе, и Пидж прижимается щекой к его груди, на мгновение растворяясь в его умиротворяющей ауре.  
– Серьёзно?! Тут ещё и пятая?! – возмущается Мэтт.  
– Это контрольная. – Пидж зловеще усмехается. – И за каждую пропущенную церемонию я буду стрелять тебе в ногу.  
Кажется, наивный старшенький всё ещё уверен, что она шутит.  
– Пидж, я так благодарен, что ты взяла заботы о торжестве на себя. Никогда бы не решился на такой размах…  
– Что ты, Широ, – Пидж берёт его под локоть. – Ты давно часть нашей семьи. Тебе не за что благодарить.  
Об истинном размахе грядущей свадьбы знают только участники грандиозного заговора – то есть все, кроме самих молодожёнов. Арендованный тропический остров оцеплен со всех сторон, включая воду и воздух. Лучшие разведчики Кита, экипированные оптической маскировкой, патрулируют периметр, соратники N-7 ведут наблюдение с воздуха, самый большой военный крейсер Клинков пришвартован в паре миль от берега и готов в любую секунду прибыть на помощь. Подданные Аллуры непрерывно сканируют все показатели окружающей среды, включая сейсмическую активность.   
Свадьба состоится, даже если им придётся отбивать атаку Годзиллы.  
Но Пидж всё ещё не уверена в успехе.  
Они имеют дело с самым непредсказуемым и потому опасным противником.  
С её братом.

***

_Попытка номер один._

– Уже завтра. Поверить не могу.  
В глазах Широ сияет целая вселенная. Вселенная, полная любви и обожания. Вселенная, не имеющая границ. Вселенная, которая вращается вокруг Мэтта. И Мэтт до сих пор не вполне верит, что всё по-настоящему.  
Ему двадцать четыре, половина его однокурсников уже в браке, а половина стремится к тому, чего он давно добился. И ноль из его однокурсников счастливо влюблены в самого красивого мужчину Земли.  
– Что изменится завтра? – смеётся Мэтт и мягко целует Широ в губы.  
– Я смогу называть тебя своим законным мужем.  
– А сейчас я муж вне закона?  
Широ со смехом утыкается ему в шею. Они лежат в постели голые, обнимаются и шутят. Кажется, за последний месяц они покидали своё ложе только для того, чтобы заняться любовью стоя. Они заслужили свой отпуск. От прессы, от новостей, от битв. От всего, кроме друг друга.  
– Мэтт… ты всегда был для меня чем-то невероятным. Ничего не изменится. Я просто хочу носить твоё кольцо.  
– Хочешь, надену его на тебя прямо сейчас?  
– Нет. Мы должны дождаться завтра. Иначе какой смысл?  
– Кольца… – Мэтт смотрит на свою руку. – Земные обычаи такие странные. В смысле, я и раньше так думал, а потом повидал много разных других. Олкари на свадьбе вместе сажают дерево. Галра берутся за руки и проводят кинжалом по пальцам, и ваши шрамы, как и ваша любовь, всегда остаются с вами, сколько бы после них не было других. – Он всё ещё помнит глухой голос Кролии и тонкую прерывистую полосу шрама на её правой руке. – Народ N-7 вживляет в своё тело чип, синхронизирующий жизненные показатели. Если твой возлюбленный погибает, ты выключаешься вместе с ним. А у нас просто кольца. Так бессмысленно и старомодно.  
Широ ещё несколько секунд с любопытством ждёт продолжения лекции, а потом вздыхает.  
– Хочешь отменить?  
– С чего ты взял?   
– Это была моя инициатива. Ты просто согласился. Без энтузиазма.  
– Так заметно? – кисло спрашивает Мэтт.  
– Я думал, ты… сомневаешься. – Широ отводит взгляд, и Мэтт торопливо обнимает его, прижимая к себе.  
– Идиот, – оскорблённо шипит он, – я люблю тебя больше жизни! Как ты мог подумать! Да как это вообще связано?!  
– Обычно именно по этой причине не хотят жениться, – фыркает Широ. Мэтт без всякой жалости заезжает ему по голове.  
– Я не это имел в виду! И этот придурок будет моим мужем! – восклицает он, картинно заламывая руки. – Дева Мария, дай мне сил не прикончить его и не обагрить руки кровью!  
Широ хохочет, всё ещё потирая затылок.  
– Бабулита могла бы тобой гордиться!  
– Бабулита всегда мной гордится! – Мэтт пихает его пяткой в бок и мгновенно становится серьёзным. – Широ, я имел в виду, что ты паладин Вольтрона, а я… ну, не паладин, конечно, но тоже вроде как на слуху. И ты выбрал простую гражданскую церемонию в узком кругу. Ты не находишь, что заслуживаешь чего-то более… особенного?  
– Как и ты.  
Мэтт ухмыляется и пихает его ещё раз – на этот раз игриво.  
– Тебя я уже заслужил.  
– И что дальше? – Широ перехватывает его руки и прижимает к постели, нависая над ним. Мэтт с готовностью прижимается к нему. – Так и будешь терпеть вопросы бабулиты, долго ли мы собираемся жить во блуде?  
– Потерплю, – обещает он. Его голос становится низким и хриплым, и Широ склоняется к его губам. Мэтт тонет в его расширенных зрачках, в рваном ритме его дыхания, в стоне, с которым Широ отвечает на его поцелуй. В таком блуде он готов жить вечно. 

В три часа ночи Широ звонит Пидж и с бесконечными извинениями говорит, что свадьбы не будет. Она выслушивает его исповедь без малейшего удивления и только устало трёт переносицу, когда он замолкает.  
– Я знала, что с ним будут проблемы. Не переживай. – Пидж ободряюще улыбается в камеру. – Однажды он согласится.

***

_Попытка номер два._

Мэтту двадцать шесть, на нём белый смокинг и ярко-оранжевая рубашка. Широ в чёрном, и от одного его вида у Мэтта перехватывает дыхание.   
– Я бы на тебе женился. Прямо сейчас.  
– Если ты не заметил, – смеётся Широ, пока Мэтт увлекает его за собой к неприметному выходу из зала, – тебе это предстоит примерно через двадцать минут.  
– У нас уйма времени.   
Они целуются за величественным органом; под покровом священной тени над чем-то заливисто смеются Лэнс и бабулита, Кит и Пидж разговаривают с пастором, ворчит мама, а за толстыми каменными стенами шумит Флоренция.  
– Ты уверен, что нам сюда можно? – спрашивает Широ, когда Мэтт тянет его дальше по тёмному коридору.  
– Кто запретит капитану Атласа? – смеётся Мэтт, толкая плечом первую попавшуюся дверь, и на мгновение застывает, потрясённый.  
Солнце пробивается сквозь витраж под самым потолком, отпечатывает на белом полу чёткий цветной узор – лазурный, красный и жёлтый. Дурачась, Мэтт прыгает с одного жёлтого пятна на другое, и Широ, прикрыв за собой тяжёлую деревянную дверь, идёт за ним след в след. Эхо их шагов тонет между рядами пыльных томов. Каждый камень здесь пропитан мудростью минувших веков, но сердце в груди замирает не от этого.  
– Широ, – шепчет Мэтт, – в исповедальню мы вряд ли проберёмся, поэтому я признаюсь здесь. Я собираюсь согрешить.  
– Думаю, я тоже, – усмехается Широ. Солнечный зайчик скользит по его щеке, и Мэтт повторяет его путь языком, прижимаясь спиной к стеллажу и притягивая Широ ближе.  
– Я согрешу, не сходя с этого места.  
– Что скажет бабулита? – Широ всем телом вжимает его в деревянные полки, отполированные сотнями рук, и сверху на них сыплется сияющая пыль.  
– Думаю, ничего, она буддистка… – хрипит Мэтт и давит ему на плечи. Широ преклоняет колени и нетерпеливо расстёгивает его ремень. Мэтт закидывает голову и запускает обе руки ему в волосы. Солнце бьёт в глаза сквозь витраж, полки упираются в спину, Широ обхватывает горячим ртом его член и сдавленно стонет, вцепившись ему в бёдра. – Широ… Широ, блядь…   
Широ стонет громче и с оттенком возмущения, вероятно, призывая Мэтта вести себя прилично хотя бы в библиотеке.  
– Поучи меня манерам с членом во рту. – Мэтт закрывает глаза, стиснув зубами рукав смокинга. Его трясёт от удовольствия – как будто всё впервые, как будто они не делали это тысячу раз. Ему никогда не будет достаточно.  
Именно поэтому через пару минут он отпихивает Широ и за галстук вздёргивает его на ноги. Быть может, небеса покарают его за алчность и похоть – быть может, прямо сейчас. В таком случае он умрёт счастливым, и ему плевать, что будет дальше. Пока Широ упирается ладонями в стену и коротко вскрикивает в такт его движениям, пока они раз за разом становятся одним целым, куда бы их ни занесло течение жизни, Мэтт не посмеет просить у всех богов мира что-нибудь ещё.

– М, – Широ облизывает искусанные губы и пытается поправить перекрученный галстук. Без зеркала получается не очень, и Мэтт искренне хотел бы ему помочь, но сидеть на полу между колен Широ, в его объятиях, так хорошо. Так спокойно. Так правильно. – Сколько времени?  
Умиротворение улетучивается, когда они оба поднимают глаза на старинные настенные часы с римскими цифрами.

Лэнс развлекается, кидаясь в друзей белыми лепестками. Бабулита и Ханк обсуждают рецепты пирогов, мама в компании Кита и Кинкейда, похоже, разрабатывает план по захвату мира. Папа лежит на лавочке, скрестив руки на груди, и медитативно рассматривает фрески на потолке.   
Запыхавшийся Мэтт останавливается у алтаря, и пастор, с сожалением глядя на него, громко захлопывает церемониальную книгу. В которую они, кажется, должны были вписать свои имена или что-то вроде того.  
– Так и знала, что ты проебёшь свою свадьбу, – с тяжким вздохом говорит Пидж. – Вы опоздали на сорок минут из тридцати, Мэтт! Где вы пропадали?  
Широ крепче сжимает его ладонь в знак поддержки, и Мэтт в который раз тонет в его глазах. А потом притягивает его к себе и целует.  
– Мы грешили, – объявляет он. – И это было хорошо.  
Судя по звуку, Пидж пытается разбить себе ладонью лицо.  
– Пожалуйста, покиньте капеллу, – вежливо, но непреклонно просит пастор. – Мы должны подготовиться к следующей церемонии.

На полке в их спальне появляется ещё одна коробочка с кольцами. Мэтт не уверен, что хоть раз открывал даже первую.

***

_Попытка номер три._

– Я буду за тобой следить!  
– Звучит как угроза. – Мэтт опрокидывает в себя ещё один бокал шампанского. – Расслабься, сестрёнка! Куда я денусь с корабля?  
На этот раз они забронировали круизный лайнер. Приятный ветерок развевает белоснежное платье Аллуры и распущенные волосы Ромелль. Вероника по такому случаю тоже в платье – пронзительно-синем, и только Акша, не изменяя себе, носит комбинезон Клинков. Мэтт подозревает, что она приехала не отдыхать, а следить, чтобы женихи снова что-нибудь не выкинули.  
– Надо было брать подводную лодку, – вздыхает Пидж и оглядывается в поисках второго виновника торжества. Широ застенчиво машет ей. Всеобщее внимание его смущает, а Ханк, Лэнс и Кит не отходят от него ни на секунду. Кажется, они скорее конвоируют его, чем составляют компанию. – У тебя слишком много путей для отступления.  
– Я всё ещё не умею летать! – Шампанское приятно кислит, и Мэтт сияет, глядя на Широ. Идея со свадьбой ему уже почти нравится. Здесь всё такое… белое и воздушное, яркое и солнечное, и Широ в своём светлом костюме так хорош, что глаз не отвести. – Хотя… ещё пара бокалов – и могу попробовать.  
– Мэтт, – рычит Пидж, хватая его за руку, – пожалуйста, хоть в этот раз не делай глупостей! Годы идут, тебе уже двадцать восемь…  
– …да и ты не молодеешь…  
– …вот именно! Я хочу быть уверена, что в случае твоей нелепой смерти всё имущество перейдёт к Широ, а не к кому-нибудь из внучатых племянников тётушки Розалины!  
– Моя меркантильная сестрёнка, – умиляется Мэтт и перекидывает ногу через перила палубы. – Сфотографируй меня, пока я ещё холост!  
Что двигает им, когда он откидывается назад, он позже и сам будет не в состоянии объяснить.  
Последний кадр в его не совсем трезвых воспоминаниях – шок на лицах абсолютно всех гостей и запоздало протянутая рука Пидж.

– Ты этого не заслужил, – горестно причитает Мэтт, лёжа под капельницей. Пара глотков морской воды и лёгкий ушиб – ничего страшного, могли бы сразу отпустить домой, но мстительная сестра убедила докторов, что у него слабое здоровье. – Не заслужил быть мужем такого идиота. Почему, Широ? Почему из всех красивых и сексуальных мужчин в мире ты выбрал именно меня?!  
Широ смеётся, сидя на стуле рядом с его кроватью и держа в тёплых ладонях его руку.  
– Потому что с тобой я никогда не заскучаю.  
Мэтт вздыхает. Волосы всё ещё мокрые и пахнут солью.  
– И потом, – продолжает Широ, вытаскивая из кармана синюю коробочку, – дизайн этих колец мне не особенно нравился… думаю к следующему разу выбрать другую надпись для гравировки.  
– Может, лучше посадим общее дерево? – без особой надежды на успех вздыхает Мэтт.

***

_Попытка номер четыре._

Нет, Широ не злится. Весь его вид выражает скорее… оправданные ожидания?  
– То есть, – вздыхает он, – ты просто забыл включить будильник?  
– Вроде того. – Мэтт даже не пытается оправдываться. – Зачем мы взяли билеты на такую рань?  
Широ молча целует его в лоб.  
Вероятно, сейчас их самолёт благополучно совершает посадку на Гавайях, где уже ждут все друзья и родственники. И очередной печальный пастор.  
– В следующий раз, – твёрдо говорит Мэтт, – я разрешу Пидж самой всё устроить.  
– Уверен? – усмехается Широ, расслабленно поглаживая его по спине. Похоже, он ни на что особо не рассчитывал, и скорее рад, что всё пошло наперекосяк с самого начала, и не пришлось даже вставать с кровати ради очередной сорванной церемонии.  
– Надо чем-то жертвовать, – фыркает Мэтт. – Бабулита так хочет погулять на нашей свадьбе.  
– Она сегодня погуляет уже на четвёртой.  
Несколько минут спустя Мэтт неохотно нарушает молчание.  
– Я хочу сделать тебя счастливым. Зачем-то же тебе нужно надеть на меня это дурацкое кольцо.  
– А что насчёт тебя? – Широ медленно ведёт кончиками пальцев по его спине под одеялом, и Мэтт прикрывает глаза от удовольствия.  
– Ради тебя я могу потерпеть.  
В конце концов, год назад они посадили на Новом Олкарионе своё общее дерево.

***

– Попытка номер пять. Не проеби её. – Пидж поправляет Мэтту галстук. – Он пытается жениться на тебе десять лет. Он святой.  
– Не делай из Широ страдальца. Между прочим, я один раз даже испёк ему вафли!  
– Ты про тот пожар на кухне, после которого Широ наконец написал завещание? – Бабулита хватает его за локоть. На ней цветастое платье с глубоким декольте, и улыбается она так же ярко, как двадцать с лишним лет назад, когда Мэтт впервые показал ей завёрнутую в одеяльце Пидж. – Так и знай, Мэттью, я не покину этот мир, пока не увижу, как Широ говорит тебе «да»!  
– Он довольно часто мне это говорит, – уклончиво отвечает Мэтт.  
– Бабулита, ты будешь жить вечно, – мрачно говорит Пидж, на всякий случай держа Мэтта за рукав.  
– Разве это плохая новость, малютка? – заливисто смеётся бабулита и хлопает её по плечу. – Не будь такой мрачной, сегодня у нас снова праздник! Держи нашего птенчика крепче, пока он куда-нибудь не упорхнул!  
Мэтт закатывает глаза.  
– Вы будете жениться, пока не поженитесь! – рычит Пидж. – Никто не покинет этот остров, пока ты не назовёшь Широ своим мужем!  
– Кстати, где Широ? – спрашивает Ханк. – Он только что был здесь.  
– Широ? – тут же настораживается Кит, и рядом с ним материализуется встревоженный волк. – Ищи Широ!  
Они исчезают и через несколько секунд появляются на том же самом месте.  
– Пидж, – окликает Кит, – всё отменяется. У Широ _этот момент_.  
– О нет. – Мэтт поспешно опускает руку на холку Космо.

Широ стоит на берегу, глядя на волны. Ветер развевает его отросшую чёлку.  
– Что случилось? – спрашивает Мэтт, легонько толкая его плечом.  
– Я просто подумал, – начинает Широ, и эта фраза не обещает ничего хорошего. – Зачем я тебе? Ты так молод, Мэтт. Мы прошли вместе такой долгий путь, и я… годы меня не красят. – Он трёт шрам на переносице и убито вздыхает. – Ты скоро разочаруешься во мне.  
Мэтт закрывает глаза и внушает себе, что сегодня их свадьба, торжественный день, и нельзя возить своего жениха лицом по песку и макать в океан, даже если очень хочется.  
– …ты даже не хотел этой свадьбы, – продолжает Широ, – ты делаешь для меня так много хорошего, так ценишь меня, я этого не заслуживаю, Мэтт, мы вместе смотрели в лицо смерти, и вот мы здесь, и что нам это принесёт? Если ты захочешь со мной развестись, я не стану возражать. Я всё пойму, Мэтт. Я такой…  
– …зануда, – выдыхает Мэтт, начиная снимать пиджак. – Сейчас всё по-твоему, с чего вдруг ты впал в депрессию?  
– Я хочу, чтобы всё было по-твоему тоже, – трагически сообщает Широ. – И ты не должен идти у меня на поводу, Мэтт, если ты соглашаешься со мной только потому, что я старше…  
– На два года, Широ, – в отчаянии говорит Мэтт и затыкает его поцелуем. В основном для того, чтобы не придушить тут же на месте. – Хватит выдумывать отмазки. Или ты хочешь жениться, или мы эвакуируемся с Космо, и пусть все гуляют на нашей свадьбе без нас. Не первый раз. Ты хочешь?  
– А ты?  
Тихо зарычав, Мэтт почти всерьёз хватает его за горло.  
– Я хочу тебя, – говорит он.  
И да, он каждой клеткой своего существа ненавидит секс на пляже.

***

– Согласны ли вы назвать Широгане Такаши своим мужем?  
У пастора сильный японский акцент, и Мэтту это нравится, в отличие от растерянного лица Широ.  
– Да, – после короткой паузы говорит Мэтт.  
– А вы согласны стать мужем Мэттью Холта? – Его имя даётся пастору с особенным трудом. – Прошу вас, будьте честны.  
На них смотрят друзья и родственники, и Широ загнанно оглядывается по сторонам, словно ища путь к отступлению.  
– Широ, – тихо окликает Мэтт.  
Мгновение спустя рядом возникает Космо, и не успевает Мэтт моргнуть, как остаётся перед алтарём один.  
– Ничего, осталось ещё три, – вздыхает Пидж и широким шагом направляется к столу с тарталетками, пока Кит на все лады обзывает своевольного волка.

Мохнатый сообщник виновато косится из-под стола, но всем видом показывает, что никак не мог бросить в беде своего друга Широ. Скрипя зубами, Кит сдаётся и показывает ему персик.  
– Где? – строго спрашивает он. Космо отворачивается и закрывает морду лапой.  
– Пожалуйста, – молит Мэтт и лезет под стол, чтобы почесать его за ушами. – Я должен его утешить. Прошу тебя, милый!  
Три персика и десять минут спустя волк всё же соглашается выдать местоположение беглого жениха.  
Что ж, это всего лишь другой конец острова.  
– Я думал, найду тебя на Алтее.  
– Прости. – На Широ жалко смотреть. Он сидит на песке с таким лицом, будто вся его жизнь рухнула. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
Мэтт встаёт перед ним на колени и обнимает, прижимаясь губами к его лбу.  
– Я люблю тебя, и роспись в дурацкой книге – последнее, что меня волнует.  
– Не думай, что я хотел отказаться, – оправдывается Широ, – я... Я не знаю, так непривычно целовать тебя на виду у всех гостей, и твоих родителей, и...  
– Неужели ты до сих пор их стесняешься?  
– Всё ещё помню, как Сэм вошёл в твою комнату и застал нас в обнимку полуголыми.  
– Когда он сделал то же самое, пока я тебе отсасывал, было хуже, – смеётся Мэтт.  
– Нет, хуже было, когда вошла Пидж.  
– Потому что она отказывалась выходить?  
– Потому что ты так ржал, что чуть не сжал зубы.  
– Ты первый смешно кончил от неожиданности!  
Широ утыкается лбом ему в грудь и слабо смеётся.  
– Так много всего было… поверить не могу.  
– Готов к новой попытке? – Мэтт ласково поглаживает его по спине.  
– Давай ещё немного здесь посидим. Мне так нравится смотреть на волны. Почти так же, как на тебя.  
– О нет, Широ.  
– Иногда я просыпаюсь раньше специально для того, чтобы полюбоваться, как ты спишь.  
– Широ, пожалуйста!  
– Как-то я смотрел на твоё лицо всю ночь и думал, что не заслужил такого счастья. Такого потрясающего мужчину рядом с собой. Такой любви.  
– Широ, – стонет Мэтт и душераздирающе всхлипывает. – Ты меня вынуждаешь!  
– Я так сильно тебя люблю, я...  
Мэтт утыкается ему в плечо и сентиментально плачет, причитая по-итальянски.  
Бабулита была бы им довольна.

***

Третий раз папа ведёт его к алтарю с непробиваемо серьёзным лицом. За весь день он ни разу не пошутил про странное чувство дежа вю. Вероятно, бережёт шутки для пятой на сегодня церемонии. Мэтт не сомневается, что она будет.  
Широ стоит у алтаря, нежно улыбаясь, а Кит стоит за его спиной и грозно смотрит на лежащего под ногами Пидж Космо.  
– Ваш жених ждёт! – восклицает пастор. – Придите же в его объятия и скрепите свой союз поцелуем.  
«Что может пойти не так?» – думает Мэтт, и ему становится легко. Сейчас всё закончится. Широ будет счастлив. И Мэтт тоже. Не то чтобы он был не счастлив прямо сейчас, но не зря ведь говорят, что свадьба – особенное событие. Кажется, он начинает понимать…  
– Постойте! – вскрикивает пастор, когда Мэтт ставит ногу на первую ступень алтаря. – Разве невеста – не вы?! – Он указывает на Пидж. – Церковь Раскола не признаёт браки между мужчинами! Я отказываюсь венчать святотатцев!  
Мэтт беспомощно смотрит на побелевшего Широ.  
– Церковь Раскола? – лепечет Пидж. – Я думала, последние члены ордена погибли пятьдесят лет назад…  
– Имя нам легион! – восклицает пастор и обращается в бегство, потому что Кит прыгает через алтарь с ножом наголо. – Извращенцам не место пред ликом единого Бога!  
– Дева Мария, – осуждающе ворчит бабулита. – Его что, волки воспитали? Ох, милый. – Она треплет Космо за ушами. – Не обижайся, это всего лишь наше глупое земное выражение.  
Пока Кит звонит Коливану и обсуждает с ним участь пастора, Широ подходит к Мэтту и со стоном утыкается ему в плечо.  
– Мне нужно выпить, – говорит он.

***

– Этот пастор мне не нравится.  
Строго говоря, Мэтту вообще ничего не нравится с тех пор, как Пидж вытащила его из укромного уголка, где он пытался снять с Широ рубашку. Рубашка возвращена на исходную позицию, и это не нравится Мэтту ещё больше.  
– Я пролистала его личное дело. Он из обычной церкви. Две минуты – и ты уже счастливый муж.  
Пидж пихает его в спину, и Мэтт бесится ещё сильнее.  
– И вообще, – громко говорит он, срывая с себя пиджак, – мы женимся на пляже не для того, чтобы носить долбаные костюмы!  
Победно глядя на несимпатичного пастора, Мэтт стягивает рубашку, потом брюки, ботинки и носки. Пастор, кажется, шокирован, и это Мэтту как раз нравится.  
– Широ, – говорит он и шлёт своему жениху воздушный поцелуй. Начиная подозревать худшее, Широ идёт к нему. – Широ, я не могу жениться в таких условиях.  
Он разворачивается и устремляется к океану. И точно знает, что Широ бежит следом. Но у Мэтта есть фора, поэтому в волны он плюхается первым, а пока Широ сбрасывает остатки одежды, успевает уплыть от берега на пару сотен метров.  
Широ нагоняет его у буйка и с разгона попадает в его объятия.  
– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Мэтт, откинув с лица мокрые волосы, и целует его. – Ты мой, Широ. Ты мой.  
Они плещутся в тёплой воде, как влюблённые дельфины, вдали от всех, а потом прячутся от гостей между валунами на берегу, и прижиматься к мокрому Широ всем телом, сцеловывая слова любви с его губ – то, что надо. Мэтт хочет именно это, а не какие-то там кольца.  
– Мы всё ещё можем сбежать, – улыбается Широ, и пусть они вместе почти десять лет, их объятия так же крепки, как после самого первого признания.  
Мэтт оглядывается. Прямо над ними висят очень недружелюбные дроны Пидж.  
– Думаю, не в этот раз.

***

– Мэтт, тебе тридцать четыре, а ты уплываешь со своей свадьбы в одних трусах, – устало укоряет Пидж.  
– Надо было и их снять?! И вообще, Широ тридцать шесть, и он тоже уплыл в трусах!  
– Ни слова о Широ! Он жертва твоих манипуляций!  
Широ смеётся и треплет обоих по головам.  
– Кажется, все и без нашей свадьбы веселятся, – говорит он, глядя по сторонам. Гости ведут себя так, будто действительно о них забыли. Бабулита о чём-то воркует с Акшей, Ханк и Лэнс лихо отплясывают под аккомпанемент оркестра, рядом кружатся мама и папа, и Бебе с лаем вертится у них под ногами. Айверсон салютует им бокалом вина, Мэтт машет рукой в ответ.  
– У них большой опыт веселья на ваших свадьбах, – ворчит Пидж. – В отличие от вас самих. У вас есть ещё полтора часа до новой церемонии, успеете переодеться.  
Мэтт фыркает и топает к коттеджу, перекинув через плечо полотенце.  
– Что наденешь на этот раз? – Широ нагоняет его и обнимает со спины. – Как насчёт белого смокинга?  
– Всё ещё помнишь тот случай в капелле?  
– И вряд ли когда-нибудь забуду.  
Мэтт прикрывает глаза, пока Широ целует его в затылок, дразня дыханием озябшую кожу. Надвигается вечер, море дышит прохладой, и в розовом мареве над горизонтом проступает бледный абрис растущей луны.  
– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет Мэтт и тянет Широ за собой. – Кстати, о смокингах. Я захватил твой чёрный.

На этот раз на коленях стоит Мэтт, и Широ громко стонет, зарываясь пальцами в его мокрые волосы. Самообладания хватило только на то, чтобы позволить ему надеть брюки и рубашку. Кто может спокойно смотреть на Широ в расстёгнутой рубашке?  
– М-м-м, – выдыхает Мэтт, отстраняясь, и трётся о его член щекой. – Всё ещё хочешь потанцевать где-нибудь, кроме постели?  
– Да, – говорит Широ, и Мэтт обалдело моргает, когда Широ заставляет его подняться. – Очень хочу.

Широ трахает его, держа на весу, и Мэтт вскрикивает в ответ на каждое короткое яростное движение, впечатывающее его спиной в стену. Он весь горит, он трётся голой грудью о грудь Широ и всё ниже стягивает с его плеч белую рубашку, безжалостно комкая её в кулаках.  
– Ещё, – молит он, сам не замечая, как переходит на итальянский, и Широ входит глубже, ловя губами его шёпот.  
Пидж заглядывает в комнату, явно не ожидая найти их здесь, и обмирает на пороге. Мгновение Мэтт круглыми глазами смотрит на неё и на бабулиту, стоящую рядом, а потом дверь беззвучно закрывается.  
– Церемония через полчаса! – кричит Пидж из коридора, и Мэтт слышит умилённое воркование бабулиты:  
– Наши мальчики такая красивая пара.  
– Я не знаю, стыдно мне или смешно, – вздыхает Широ. Мэтт влюблённо гладит его по щеке.  
– Как всегда с нашей семьёй, всё сразу. Говоришь, смущаешься целовать меня при всех?  
Вместо ответа Широ продолжает с того места, на котором остановился.

***

– Теперь тебе нравится?  
Белый костюм сидит на Широ неприлично хорошо. Мэтт выбирал его сам – такой, чтобы трещал по швам от любого неосторожного движения. Широ нечего скрывать. Мир должен знать, насколько он великолепен.  
– А тебе? – спрашивает Мэтт, едва не давясь слюной.  
– Ты выглядишь потрясающе. Ты всегда выглядишь потрясающе.  
Широ целует его в щёку, притягивая к себе, обнимает за талию, зарывается носом в ещё влажные волосы на виске. Прикрыв глаза, Мэтт льнёт к нему. На нём рваные джинсы, стоптанные кроссовки и растянутая майка с покемонами, пережившая годы вечеринок в Гарнизоне, апокалипсис и два переезда.  
– Широ, – шепчет Мэтт, обнимая его за шею, – давай покончим с этим.  
– Пастора сюда! – кричит вездесущая Пидж.  
При помощи Кита и Космо пастор оказывается рядом всего через пару секунд – и, справившись с ошеломлением, сразу переходит к делу.  
– Такаши Широгане, вы готовы взять в мужья Мэтта Холта?  
– Да, – говорит Широ, и его глаза сияют, – я люблю его больше жизни.  
– Мэтт согласен! – торопит Пидж, но Мэтт шикает на неё, и она умолкает, вся сияя. – Скорее, падре!  
– Мэтт Холт, вы готовы взять в мужья Такаши Широгане?  
– И в мужья тоже, – не может удержаться Мэтт, а потом серьёзно добавляет: – Да. Конечно, да. Всегда – да.  
Они целуются.  
– Объявляю вас мужем и мужем! – провозглашает пастор под заливистые рыдания бабулиты. Пидж громко шмыгает, папа подсовывает им открытую коробочку. У Мэтта начинают трястись руки, он никак не может взять кольцо Широ, потом надевает его на мизинец. Широ со смехом ловит его запястье и сам продевает безымянный палец в узкий платиновый ободок. Рука Мэтта всё ещё лежит в его руке, и его кольцо Широ надевает – кто бы сомневался – с первой попытки и даже на тот палец. Мэтт сжимает и разжимает кулак, изящно выгравированные иероглифы переливаются в свете праздничных фонариков.  
– Люблю тебя, – просто говорит Широ и целует его ещё раз. – Люблю.  
– И я… – отзывается Мэтт и неожиданно для себя самого разражается рыданиями. Широ шепчет ему на ухо, совершенно не помогая успокоиться, и Мэтт думает, что ради него готов пережить даже эти минуты позора. Ради него, ради его счастливой улыбки, ради того, чтобы ещё одна планета знала, насколько Широ для него важен.

– Ты тоже это видишь? – спрашивает Пидж.  
– Глазам не верю, – потрясённо отзывается Кит.  
– Они правда поженились.  
– Охренеть.  
– Ущипни меня.  
Кит легонько щиплет Пидж за плечо и впервые за много лет видит её настолько по-детски счастливой.  
– Я так долго этого ждала! Наконец-то! Брат! Брат! – кричит Пидж и бежит к Широ, раскинув руки. – Я могу официально называть тебя братом!  
Широ подхватывает её на руки, Мэтт смеётся, глядя на них, вытирает глаза рукавом, и только Кит замечает, как он снимает своё кольцо и прячет в карман.

***

Остановившись в дверях, Мэтт долго смотрит на них. Широ ворошит дрова в камине, Пидж читает, положив ноги ему на колени.  
Гармония. Тишина. Умиротворение.  
– Это мой муж! – заявляет Мэтт, насмотревшись досыта, и втискивается между ними. – Заведи своего и клади ноги на него!  
– Ревнивая принцесса, – Пидж пинает его в бок, и Мэтт шипит, но не сдаётся – показывает ей язык и устраивается в объятиях Широ сам. – Широ теперь мой брат, могу складывать на него всё, что хочу!  
– Со мной ты никогда так не сидишь!  
– Если вы разведетесь, моим братом перестанешь быть ты, а не он!  
– Удивляюсь, как ты до сих пор не взяла его фамилию!  
– Есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются, например, ваши перепалки, – усмехается Широ, целуя Мэтта в висок, и Мэтт понимает, что его новоиспечённый муж тоже снял кольцо.

***

– Похоже, у нас самая большая коллекция ненужных обручальных колец, – задумчиво говорит Широ. Мэтт лениво поднимает взгляд, целуя его в грудь.  
– Не будешь носить своё?  
– Ты тоже не собираешься.  
– Я могу начать, если это сделает тебя счастливым.  
– Ты делаешь меня счастливым, – тихо говорит Широ, и хотя Мэтт ещё не отдышался толком после их первого секса в качестве законных супругов, в нём уже зреет готовность к следующему (и не последнему) раунду. – И ты был прав. Кольца – дурацкий старомодный обычай.  
– Как насчёт парного интимного пирсинга?  
Широ заходится хохотом, но Мэтт уверен, что через пару дней они вернутся к этой теме.  
– Подумай, – продолжает он, – ты так долго к этому шёл. Если хочешь, я даже могу надевать твои кольца по очереди. Или все сразу.  
Смех Широ переходит в стон, пока ладонь Мэтта порхает вниз по его животу.  
И, конечно, они оба мгновенно забывают о кольцах.

22-23 мая 2019


End file.
